Let's Try Again Tomorrow
by snufflumpagus
Summary: My first song fic. Please be kind! Chlark angst.


**Let's Try Again Tomorrow**

Song By Plankeye

A/N:  Please bear with me, this is my first song fic and I am just starting to try them out.  Reviews would be nice so I can know what to change, or to just give them up entirely.  Thanks~~ snufflumpagus.

~*Please don't be angry with me

I told you I was sorry*~

Clark sat down with his head in his hands at his kitchen table.  He had once more messed up; he had made the wrong choice at least where one friend was concerned.  He left Chloe at the dance last night.  He didn't even stay for two hours, not even enough time to kiss her.  _How can I keep on messing up?  I told her I was sorry_, **again_, but she's too angry with me.  I don't know that she will ever talk to me again._**

~*We better kiss and make up

Why do we fight so much?*~

Chloe lay on her bed, her dress from the night before ripped into shreds_.  He doesn't care about me; I do want to make things better though, but I can't.  He asked me earlier why we always fight, and I just could help but laugh.  _**Why do we fight so much?**_  That one question he asked me sums up all the problems, he doesn't care about _me_. He just doesn't want me to be mad at him.   Where was he when he left me?  With_**Lana_, with the perfect princess, with the "damsel in distress" who can't even cover her own rear without some help.  I think that I am just gonna have to give up on farm boy, he's too dense, beautiful, but too dense.  He's hurt me one too many times.  Time to look for other fish in the pond---I guess._**

~*There's got to be some better way

To convince you to let me stay

Remember when we used to fall down laughing?*~

Sitting in the kitchen Chloe went back over the Monday she had had.  _Clark_ pulled the old 'remember' card again.  He asked me to think about all the good times we'd had, and then he asked me if_**I _wanted to give it all up_.  **Me!****__  Where the heck does he get off asking **me_ if_ ****I_ wanted to give it all up, it was him that did it!  Yeah so Smallville would be down one person in its population, but so what?  No one here really cared about _**her****__;_ they all liked her sure, but cared? Phf.  I don't think so.__

~*I know I'm hung up

I do repent

And I promise I will never do it again*~

Clark sat in the Fortress of Solitude wondering what he had done so wrong_.  I can't believe that I get so protective over Lana!  She's the classic distressed maiden so why does it have to be _**me**_ to pick her up every time.  Oh yeah, she asks me to, since when did I start taking orders from Lana?  I know that she is beautiful, but do I **like**__ her?  I think that if every guy, with maybe the exception of Whitney asked himself that, they'd know that the answer was no.  She's hot, but do they really **like_ her?  Who is she anyway, does anybody know?  I wish that Chloe would believe me when I say that I am sorry.  I would _****never**__ leave her again.  Even as he thought this Clark knew that he was lying, lying to her-lying to himself._

~*Staged fight

Goodnight

Let's try again tomorrow*~

_I wish that I could have one more chance, we always have this same fight, maybe things will be different tomorrow…Maybe.  I said Goodnight to her when I left the Torch, I would have stayed, but it's Wednesday, and that's the big homework night, so I had to leave.  She didn't really want me there anyway.  When I said that I was leaving she said "yeah whatever" and waved me out, but as soon as I closed the door she muttered "just like always, only this time he actually bothered to tell me."  Some times my gifts are a curse.  Especially where Chloe is concerned, if I couldn't have been able to change anything I would never have left her… Let's not go there again __Kent__.  Clark arrived home in the red pickup and trudged up to his room earning a look of sympathy from his mother._

~*Please don't be angry with me

I told you I was sorry*~

_How many times will __Kent__ think that just saying sorry and giving me the classic __Kent__ charm will ease away all problems?  It may work with everybody else, but I have know him too long.  Why can't he just learn that everything he wants won't be given to him if he just smiles and looks like a hurt abandoned puppy?  I wish that Martha would actually learn to teach him some manners where women are concerned._

~*This always happens

When I start to feel

Like I am something*~

_Kent__ hit me with the guilt trip again.  I can't take it, I was feeling pretty good about everything, I mean I was able to pull up my gym grade so that I won't flunk, and got a 'b' on the pop Chem quiz.  For once I was actually not even think about him, and then he goes and pulls that? My gosh!  Will he ever learn?  Apparently not.  I slammed the Torch door in his face after he said that, and as soon as I heard him walk away I bawled like a baby.  What is wrong with him?  What's wrong with me?_

~*I'd like to think

That we could find our way

Around this mess

Remember when

We used to fall down laughing*~

_Chloe isn't making apologizing any easier.  If anything it's getting harder to talk to her.  I don't know that there is any hope on the Chloe front anymore.  I want to make it better, but I don't know how._

~*Why can't we shut up?

It's gunna make us…*~

_I think that __Clark__ needs to realize that he looks a lot more intelligent when his mouth is CLOSED.  He's just making it harder.  I think that it's just getting easier not to talk to him, and just look anywhere but at him.  Maybe that should be my plan._

~*Don't you want

To give it another shot?*~

_When I tried to talk to her today, she just looked everywhere but at me, it was pretty childish, but I can't say that it didn't get the point across.  I think that she is still mad at me.  I want it to be the same again!_

~*Staged fight

Good night

Let's try again tomorrow*~

_Okay this plan of action that I was contemplating a couple days ago seems to be the only option.  __Clark__ talked to me and at asked me why things couldn't be the **same_!  The _**SAME****__ I tell you! Oohhh the nerve!  The same huh?  Me pretending that I was interested in his feelings for Lana, playing the personal shrink?  **NO thank you**__!  I am done with that game, it's not worth it!_

~*Staged fight

Good night

Let's try again tomorrow*~

_She still won't talk to me.  I think she's avoiding me.  I didn't see her more than once the whole day and I waited in the Torch for a couple hours after school, I didn't see her.  How long can she keep this up?_

~*Again tomorrow*~

_Thankfully avoided __Clark__ again today.  I don't know how much longer I can do this, it's gonna happen sooner or later, I mean the "final confrontation", I just don't want it to be now.  But it's been 3 days, and I just can't help it.  Whenever I see him with Lana Lang, miss perfect, I run to the nearest bathroom, to try and keep most of my food from splatting all over the floor._

~*Again tomorrow*~

_I was with Lana when I saw Chloe today, why does it seem like I'm always with Lana now?  It's not like_**I'm** _her boyfriend, **he's_ in boot camp.  I wish he'd come back, I need to talk to Chloe, why is it whenever I see her she always runs to the bathroom, does she get sick just from looking at me?_**_

~*Again tomorrow*~

_Saw the famous couple again today, I wish they'd both just fall into a hole in the ground.  This time though there was no bathroom around, so I just had to walk as fast as I could as far away as I could._

~*Again tomorrow*~

_Chloe didn't run to a bathroom today, she actually stayed in the hallway, but she was trying to bury me I could feel it, I was six feet under by the time she passed me._

~*Again tomorrow*~

_I can't avoid him anymore, I know that it will probably be tomorrow that I have to talk to him; it's darn annoying, knowing that.  But it's been a couple weeks now, and I still  don't want to see him-I don't want to talk to him, but at least today when I saw him with out the pretty pretty princess on his arm.  Maybe it'll be like that tomorrow._

~*Staged fight

Again tomorrow

Good night

Again tomorrow

Let's try

Again tomorrow*~

"Hey," Clark said as he walked up to Chloe in the hallway after school let out.

"Hey yourself," Chloe said back as she turned around to face him.


End file.
